Coffee Bean
Coffee Bean (tạm dịch: Đậu Cà Phê) là một cây hỗ trợ trong Plants vs. Zombies, có tác dụng đánh thức nấm đang ngủ trong các màn Ban ngày, Hồ bơi và Mái nhà khi được trồng lên chúng. Nguồn gốc Coffee Bean có tạo ra dựa trên quả của cây cà phê (Coffea arabica), một loại cây lâu năm cho hạt để sản xuất cà phê, một loại đồ uống có chứa caffeine, giúp người dùng cảm thấy tỉnh táo. Tính năng của Coffee Bean chính là được dựa trên đặc điểm này. Almanac entry Plants vs. Zombies Coffee Bean Use Coffee Beans to wake up sleeping mushrooms. Usage: single use, instant Special: can be planted over another plant, wakes up mushrooms "Hey, guys, hey!" says Coffee Bean. "Hey! What's up? Who's that? Hey! Didja see that thing? What thing? Whoa! Lions!" Yep, Coffee Bean sure does get excited. Cost: 75 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (bản Trung Quốc) Sun cost: 75 DAMAGE: Massive RANGE: 3x3 RECHARGE: Slow 咖啡豆可以唤醒范围内沉睡的植物并为他们增加少许攻击力。 植物特征：矮个子 “伙计伙计，快起来看上帝啊！”咖啡豆每次都喜欢用这句他最喜欢的电影台词来叫别人起床。还真别说，这法儿挺有效的，至少他的小伙伴每次睁眼都能看到一个鸟人的身影。 Chiến thuật Plants vs. Zombies Chung Giá của các loại nấm trong game tương đối rẻ, nhưng khi dùng chúng trong các màn ban ngày thì con số 75 mặt trời bỏ ra cho Coffee Bean để đánh thức chúng cũng khá là chát. Vì thế nó chỉ có tác dụng tốt khi được dùng cho các loại nấm đặc biệt như Magnet-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Hypno-shroom và Doom-shroom. Một chiến thuật hiệu quả khác là trồng sẵn một số lượng nấm dùng ngay (Ice-shroom và Doom-shroom) rồi sau đó mới trồng Coffee Bean lên khi người chơi cần dùng chúng sau này. Bằng cách đó thì người chơi có thể khắc phục được nhược điểm khôi phục chậm của các loại nấm trên, vì cùng một loại nấm có thể được sử dụng nhiều lần liên tiếp bằng cách đánh thức chúng bằng Coffee Bean. Với một số loại nấm khác như Sun-shroom hay Scaredy-shroom thì sử dụng Coffee Bean chỉ có hiệu quả nếu người chơi muốn đạt được một số thành tích nhất định. Versus Mode Coffee Bean cực kì có hiệu quả khi được dùng trong Versus Mode, vì nó chỉ có giá 25 mặt trời trong chế độ này. Ngoài ra, người chơi có thể trồng được các cây bắn xa như Scaredy-shroom chỉ với tổng giá 50 mặt trời, thấp hơn nhiều so với các cây tấn công khác. Good Morning Để đạt được thành tích này thì người chơi cần phải hoàn thành một màn Ban ngày, Hồ bơi hoặc Mái nhà mà chỉ dùng nấm. Vì thế mà Coffee Bean là loại cây không thể thiếu để có thể khiến chúng hoạt động được bình thường. Mặt trời rơi từ trên trời xuống sẽ giúp người chơi trồng Coffee Bean, và khi họ đã có một số lượng ổn định Sun-shroom thì chúng sẽ sản xuất đủ mặt trời để người chơi thiết lập một hệ thống hỏa lực từ các cây nấm khác. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chỉ mang theo Coffee Bean khi Archmage Zombie có thể sẽ xuất hiện trong các màn ở Dark Ages. Nếu không mang theo nó mà có sự xuất hiện của zombie này thì người chơi sẽ buộc phải sử dụng Plant Food để đánh thức các cây của mình. Kết hợp Coffee Bean với Imitater có thể giúp cắt ngắn thời gian khôi phục cho nó và giữ cho các cây tấn công tỉnh táo nhanh hơn. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung * Coffee Bean, Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock và Squash là các cây duy nhất không bị zombie ăn, nhưng có thể bị tiêu diệt bằng cách khác. * Coffee Bean được nhắc đến trong mô tả của Morning Glory trong Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies * Coffee Bean là cây duy nhất không có tiếp xúc trực tiếp nào với zombie. * Trong hình ảnh trong Almanac của mình, Coffee Bean trông như đang bay lơ lửng. Điều này có lẽ là vì nó chỉ trồng được lên nấm, nên nó sẽ phải ở trên cao hơn mặt đất. ** Coffee Bean là cây duy nhất lơ lửng trong Almanac. ** Nó cũng bay lơ lửng trong Zen Garden. * Khi Coffee Bean phát huy tác dụng của mình, nó sẽ biến thành bột cà phê. * Nếu Coffee Bean cố đánh thức một cây nấm đang bị ăn bởi zombie, thì nó sẽ vẫn không bị ảnh hưởng gì kể cả khi cây nấm đó chết. Tuy nhiên người chơi sẽ phí mất 75 mặt trời vì điều này. * Âm thanh phát ra khi một cây nấm thức giấc giống với âm thanh khi Digger Zombie trồi lên từ dưới lòng đất. * Bungee Zombie không thể ăn cắp Coffee Bean như những cây khác. Chúng thay vào đó sẽ chỉ ăn cắp được cây nấm mà thôi. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 (bản Trung Quốc) * Vì nấm không còn ngủ ngày trong game này, nên Coffee Bean sẽ có tác dụng đánh thức các cây bị ru ngủ bởi Archmage Zombie trong phạm vi 3x3 ô. ** Nó cũng tăng một ít sức tấn công cho các cây trong khu vực đó. * Không giống game đầu tiên, nó không còn bay lơ lửng nữa. Thay vào đó, nó lắc lư từ trước ra sau, đồng thời đập cánh của mình. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars * Nó tấn công zombie bằng cách bắn một cơn mưa hạt cà phê về phía chúng. Xem thêm * Nấm * Good Morning * Archmage Zombie Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây bay Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng Thể_loại:Cây mái nhà Thể_loại:Mái nhà